This invention relates to a torque responsive control system for a power operated fastener driving tool.
It is often necessary, particularly in the aircraft industry, to set fasteners with a predetermined, substantially uniform torque. The torque responsive control must respond only to a narrow range of torque, thereby to insure integrity of the fastening system. While many torque responsive mechanical systems have been proposed for this purpose, they are generally large and heavy and thus not adaptable to the size and weight restrictions of portable, hand operated, fastener driving tools.